


【宇龙/白朱】零界点爱情（第五集）

by lynnfantuan



Category: yulong - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnfantuan/pseuds/lynnfantuan





	【宇龙/白朱】零界点爱情（第五集）

CP：白宇X朱一龙  
【黑道背景，架空，强强，会虐，来吧，互相伤害吧】

 

第五集

 

也不怪这些人会趁白宇不在的机会来对付朱一龙。

白宇以前是很护着朱一龙，但是近期禁止朱一龙插手帮派事务后，众人才觉得朱一龙在白宇心里已经到头了。

可朱一龙是什么角色？是白宇最得力的助手，他除了听白宇的话，任何人他都不放在眼里。

杜老他们试水不成，倒也就罢了，白宇就算回来听说这件事，也不会旧账再翻。可刘璐就不同了，她跟白宇久了，很了解白宇的性格，这大嫂许是坐不安稳了。

她想去找朱一龙解释一下她也是很无奈才受了杜老他们的指使，可她知道，有些话不解释还好，解释多了反而不好。

所以一直到白宇回来，刘璐都没有再见到朱一龙。

======================

白宇这一趟出国，倒也不是纯玩儿。陪着那帮要员们玩好吃好后，顺便又拉了两个单子，如果开春没有什么变故，两块地皮便又能到手。

曾经朱一龙说过，房地产开发只做房子没有什么前景，还需要做配套设施。

东城那块地皮朱一龙就提过，做了广场还要做一个大型购物商场，只是当时东城地皮买的不够大，没能让朱一龙完成他的规划。

白宇现在很高兴，如果这两块地皮入手，基本围着东区四周，便能完成朱一龙当时的规划，找个好的设计师来仔细研究设计了，把这块地皮炒的寸土寸金！

刚坐上大武来接他的车，白宇张口便问朱一龙。

大武头皮一阵发麻，含含糊糊说着朱一龙还在工地。

白宇便说直接去工地。

他迫不及待与朱一龙分享即将签单的喜悦，也迫不及待希望和朱一龙冰释前嫌。过往种种，白宇都希望翻篇，并且他已经想好，这次去找朱一龙，无论朱一龙说了什么难听的，他都不会生气。

白宇对于朱一龙，是他这世界上唯一的神。

而朱一龙对于白宇，也是白宇这世界上唯一的亲人。

他在白宇心里，一直都是一个单独而特殊的存在，放在某一个位置，任何人都无法替代。

=================

{东城工地}

东城工地漂浮着建筑尘土，混在有些燥热的空气里，一时有些上不来气。白宇从大武手里接过安全帽，说道：“以后还是不能让朱一龙总在这儿泡着，空气太不好。”

大武丧着脸，已经完全不想说话。他不知道一会儿白宇见到朱一龙后，该是怎么一个场面。那个重新搭建好的办公室会不会又被拆掉，或者甚至……唉。

白宇推门进来时，朱一龙正拿着铅笔看着建筑图纸拧着眉研究。

白宇看着朱一龙这模样，更觉得前些时候跟他置气实在是太不应该。

朱一龙是没读过多少书的，他所有懂得的东西都是后来一点点学起来的，从白宇说想把帮派洗白转型房地产时，朱一龙便开始学习大量的有关房地产建筑方面的知识。

如今的他甚至可以用铅笔简直勾画出一个设计图，懂得各种建筑材料，懂得怎么和建筑工头协商沟通。

白宇想，这世上大约除了朱一龙，不会再有人会对他的事情这么上心了。

朱一龙抬头看着白宇，停了几秒，然后缓缓站直了身，叫了声“宇哥”便不再说话。

白宇走到桌前，低头看着朱一龙研究的设计图，道：“这是在研究什么？”

朱一龙伸手指了指刚才重点圈出的地方，道：“工头说这个设计不是很合理，广场设计不应该在这个地方，我正在研究有没有在不移动这个广场的前提下尽量改善。”

白宇看过去，这是他曾经硬要建广场的地方，因为那里是整个地皮的正中心，白宇有些相信风水。

白宇抬眼看了看朱一龙，然后坐在他对面，仔细看了看图纸道：“如果确实不合理化，不用考虑我当初的建议，和他们协商沟通然后换个合适的地方去。”  
朱一龙看着白宇，没有接话。

突然静默下来，白宇也觉出一些尴尬，微微咳了一声，道：“一会儿去吃个饭吧，我下了飞机还没有吃东西就跑这里来了。”

朱一龙点点头，把铅笔扔在桌上跟着白宇走了出去。

=======================

他们已经很久没有一起吃过饭，白宇带着朱一龙去了过去他们两个经常去的一家很小的餐馆，里面的摆设对于现在的他们来说，显得太过寒酸了些。可这里曾经是白宇和朱一龙当年穷的叮当响时，唯一挂念的地方。

后来白宇坐庄之后也带过朱一龙来这儿，白宇说，这里有这座城市做的最好吃的面。

白宇把这家小店笼在自己东区范围下，没有任何人来这儿闹事，没有保护费，时不时总有帮派的人来这里捧场。

白宇和朱一龙一坐进这里，才觉得有些压在心底的回忆是不需要刻意提起便扑面而来的。

其实这面也许并没有那么好吃。

他们两个安静的吃面，都没有打破没人交谈的气氛，直到朱一龙看着白宇吃完了最后一根面条，他才把碗里剩了一半的面条挑进白宇的碗里。

白宇抬头看着朱一龙。

朱一龙没有再看白宇，低着头吃着碗里剩下已经不多的面。

多少年以前，也是这样。他们拿着仅有的钱，买了两碗面。朱一龙总吃的比较慢，在白宇吃完之后再把自己碗里的面分给白宇一半，他告诉白宇，他吃不完。

朱一龙终于开了口，还是那个清淡的嗓音，只是没了那股子冷意。

“宇哥最近去了国外，是不是觉得心情好了很多？”

白宇慢慢嚼着嘴里的面，盯着朱一龙。

朱一龙当然问这话也并不是想让白宇回答他，他还是没有抬头看白宇，继续说道：“我也想出去走走，到处看看，也许心境会不同。”

白宇咽了嘴里最后一口面，道：“想去哪儿？去多久？”

朱一龙把筷子摆好，抬头与白宇对视，然后缓缓说道：“没有计划，去到想回来为止。”

白宇握在手指间的筷子松了又紧，紧了又松。沉默了好半晌，才慢慢把筷子放好，拿了一旁湿巾仔细擦了擦嘴，然后站起身说道：“不行。”转身便走出这家小面馆。

朱一龙看着白宇的背影，从兜里拿了钱放在桌上，也走了出去。

白宇本想跟朱一龙好好打算一下未来发展规划，他也想跟朱一龙说跟那些要员打好了交情，洗白朱一龙也渐渐成了朝夕间的事。

可这些都还没说。

朱一龙便说想要离开他了。

白宇让大武和司机都走了，他想趁着这样漂亮的夜晚和朱一龙好好聊聊。可是统共只有几句话，白宇就不想再和朱一龙说话了。

朱一龙不远不近的跟在白宇身后，一直走了将近半个小时，白宇突然站住了身，然后转过来看着朱一龙，问道：“是不是帮派里有什么人说你的闲言碎语了？”

朱一龙站着，摇头。

“杜老找你麻烦了？”

朱一龙还是摇头。

“刘璐呢？她是趁我不在的时候，做了什么吗？”

朱一龙顿了顿，道：“白宇，你这样会让我误会的。”

白宇眼圈内渐渐凝起一圈血丝，微微握了拳，道：“朱一龙，我不可能放你走。你这辈子想都不要想。”

朱一龙有些伤感一笑，道：“如果说，我最不愿意做的事，那就是离开你。可是白宇，你给不了我想要的，就不要把我栓在你身边，这不是你对我好，是让我眼睁睁的看着你结婚生子，还不如杀了我。”

白宇上前一步，站在离朱一龙只有寸许的地方看着朱一龙过分好看的眼睛，怒道：“我们之间除了那种感情之外，就没有一点让你留恋的地方了？！我们是彼此的亲人！”

朱一龙摇头：“对于我来说，不可能。”

“朱一龙！”白宇吼了一声，可他却不知道再说什么才能说服朱一龙。

朱一龙绕过白宇，慢慢朝前走着。

白宇，你当真是不知道我用了多少年才下定决心要离开你。

=======================

{东区咖啡店}

白宇的一些消息来的比以往都要慢。比如他和朱一龙那一晚不欢而散之后的第三天，他才知道朱一龙手上又沾了人命。

底下人隐瞒的都太好了，不止朱一龙不说，连大武都不说。

白宇是从吴神嘴里知道的。

他正坐在白宇面前喝着咖啡，看样子很是惬意。

他倒不是来兴师问罪，只是在想和白宇谈合作时，顺嘴提了一下前段时间发生的事情。吴神也没隐瞒他想见见朱一龙的想法。

白宇不动声色的弹了弹烟灰，道：“他现在已经不参与帮派事务。”

吴神眉毛一挑，白宇这话说的也未免太敷衍，如果朱一龙当真不参与帮派事务，那他何必出面摆平东区的闹事，又从哪里传出有关于他的一些传闻？

白宇不想让吴神见朱一龙。

人都是有些贱的，你越藏的深，我就越想知道，吴神现在就这个想法。吴神推了推桌子上扔着的合同，道：“你东区想洗白，我西区也想，所以我们通力合作一把，东西我们各占一方互不干涉，如何？”

白宇眯着被烟雾熏着的眼，看了看眼前摊开的合同，道：“这就像个诱人的大饼，看起来美味，吃起来什么味儿可就说不准了。”

吴神一耸肩，道：“不挑战你怎么知道这个大饼不是和你想象一样的好吃？”

白宇把烟屁股扔进烟灰缸，道：“一般外表看着不错的大饼，普遍都不太好吃。”

话音刚落，朱一龙突然走了进来，插口道：“东西两区还是遵从老一辈的传统为好，永远井水不犯河水，不相争，也不合作。”

白宇微微皱眉看着朱一龙。

吴神听到声音，扭过头朝朱一龙看去，一眼便愣住。

朱一龙却没再多看一眼，站在白宇面前，道：“宇哥有个决策合同需要你签字。”

白宇站起身，朝吴神笑了笑，道：“我就先告辞了，你随意。”

吴神坐在沙发里看着朱一龙离开的背影，嘴角忍不住咧开，真是踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫。

=======================

白宇走到车边，才回头看着朱一龙。

朱一龙微微抿了下嘴唇，道：“我们任何合作都最好不要跟吴神有什么牵连，以免以后洗白不成反被拖累。”

白宇握着打开的车门，紧的有些发白，然后又突然松了，坐进车里不再看朱一龙，扬长而去。

朱一龙站在原地怔了会儿，又回头看刚才吴神坐着的地方，眼底渐渐扬起一丝冷意。

朱一龙没有和吴神对视，他就知道那晚在海边，吴神是记得自己的。而且，吴神那晚上处理的那个人，朱一龙知道自己肯定在哪里见过。可究竟是哪里，他一时想不起来。

可终究吴神是来者不善。

=======================

{白宇办公室}

大武站在白宇办公桌的对面。白宇从进来办公室以后便一声不吭，一直等刘璐走进来后，他才缓缓站起身，走到他们两个面前，对着大武道：“刘璐不知道也就罢了，难道你也不清楚？我不允许朱一龙插手帮派事务，你们都当我说话放屁吗？！”

已经瞒了好几天，都以为这件事就这么过去了，没想到白宇还是知道了。大武有一种松口气的感觉，垂着头道：“我错了，随宇哥处罚。”

白宇冷冷看了大武一眼，而后转到脸色已经发白的刘璐身上，伸手捏着刘璐的下颌，慢慢收紧，道：“你知道，我最喜欢你什么地方吗？”

刘璐下颌已经有些发红，因为疼痛连带着害怕，眼泪顺着脸颊落下来，滴进白宇握着自己下颌的手心，她一遍遍的说着自己错了，又一遍遍的叫着白宇。

“我最喜欢你聪明和懂事。”白宇松开手，擦了擦她落下的眼泪，阴鸷的脸色却丝毫不变，仍是那个冷的叫人心寒的口吻：“我不止一次说过，我不许朱一龙插手帮会事务，你们是以为我对他的信任没有了？”

白宇抬脚朝着大武狠狠踹去，直把他踹得趴在地上倒抽气，白宇垂着眼看着大武，冷道：“我把朱一龙交给你和你手下的保镖去跟着，还能让他有机会杀{空格}人，今天不是念在你跟我多年忠心耿耿的份上，我一枪崩了你！你还和别人一起串通瞒着我，你是以为我永远都不会知道吗？！”

白宇为了给朱一龙洗白，做了无数努力，送了无数钱。他一直希望假如自己洗不白，那么也一定要把朱一龙安安稳稳的送出帮派，让他生活在阳光下。

帮派迟早要瓦解，如果可能，白宇甚至希望把所有跟着他的人，都一起洗白，彻底脱离帮派纷争，拿着赚来的干净钱，把剩下的人生过得干净一些。

可，总让他失望。

白宇又转头看着刘璐，问道：“假如我们结了婚，你容得下朱一龙吗？”

刘璐惊惶的看着白宇，含着眼泪不住的点头。

白宇嗤笑：“我只是走了几天，你就和杜老他们合作一通，要把朱一龙赶出帮派。若真是结了婚，你能给朱一龙留一条活路？”

刘璐哭着摇头说道：“宇哥我真的是被逼的，杜老威逼我一定要这么对朱一龙，我怎么会不清楚朱一龙和你是什么关系，我怎么可能会去做那种事？”

白宇冷笑，眼里满是令人不寒而栗的眸光，道：“你有时候太聪明了，聪明的过了头，就是傻。”

白宇低头看着大武，声音低沉：“带着人，去把杜老他们送到西区养老院，我早就知道，那儿风景特别好，很适合老人家颐养天年。跟院长打个招呼，一定要……好好照顾他们。”

后面那句好好照顾他们白宇说的很重。

大武撑着站起身，点头称是，弯着腰转身走了出去。

白宇等着大武走出办公室，然后转头看着刘璐，轻声道：“从这儿走出去，永远都不要让我再看见你。”

刘璐一听白宇这话，顿时大哭出声，软在白宇脚边，抱着他的双腿哭道：“宇哥我以后绝对不会再犯这种错，宇哥你不要赶我走，我以后也不再插手帮派事务了，就乖乖待在你身边伺候你…”

白宇蹲下身，捏着刘璐的下巴，叫她抬着头看着自己，一字一句说道：“朱一龙对于我来说，是可以为了他去死的亲人。而且，如果必要，我甚至可以为了他，把老婆孩子都给卖了。你懂吗？”

 

To Be Continue……  
【宇龙驾校出品】


End file.
